1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, with a demand for miniaturization of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device having multiple semiconductor chips stacked therein has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-209805) discloses a semiconductor device 900 in which a die pad 902, a semiconductor chip 901, a spacer 903, a semiconductor chip 904, and a holding plate 905 are stacked in this order, as shown in FIG. 16.
In this semiconductor device 900, a peripheral portion of the semiconductor chip 904 projects more than a peripheral portion of the spacer 903, so that the peripheral portion of the semiconductor chip 904 is in an overhanging state. In the aforementioned semiconductor device 900, the holding plate 905 has a role to prevent a deformation of the semiconductor chip 904 by applying its own weight to the semiconductor chip 904. In order to prevent warpage of the semiconductor chip 904, the holding plate 905 needs to cover the overhang portion of the semiconductor chip 904.